Nightclub Antics
by Impossible Miracles
Summary: Rita and her sister Rachel are out on Holby's infamous nightclub circuit. Unexpected aquaintances lead to unexpected opportunities.
1. Chapter 1

The queue stretched off into the distance. Rita pulled her jacket closer around her and looped her arm through her sister Rachel's. The queue started moving and soon they were at the door to the nightclub.

The bouncer let Rachel through and stopped in front of Rita.

"ID please Miss"

Rita rolled her eyes and produced her driving license. He waved her in.

"How come I still get ID'd and you don't? I'm 33 years old for god sake!"

Rachel smirked. "You always were the little cute one"

Rita stuck out her tongue.

Entering the club, they headed to the bar for a drink.

"What are we starting with then?"

"Vodka and coke, lets get the party started!" Rita said with a glint in her eye.

They sipped their drinks and attempted to chat over the loud music.

"So hows Richard and Alice?" Rita asked.

"Yeah they're great. Alice is happy at her new school"

Rachel shoved Rita's shoulder and smirked.

"Anyway enough of my boring Mummy life. What's new with you?" Rachel winked suggestively.

"Nothing really"

"Come on there must be someone! Girls?...boys? I want all the dirty details"

Rita shrugged.

"You always were 'undecided'"

"I like to keep my options open. I prefer to refer to it as 'not fussy'." Rita said with a smirk. "Plus I remember back in the day when you didn't have an issue with girls or guys!"

"Yeah alright fair enough." They giggled.

"Alright tonight is officially 'Mission - date for Rita Freeman'"

Rita narrowed her eyes.

"Nooo way Rach. You know what happened the last time! Not happening" Rita shook her head and sipped her drink again.

"Come on Reets where's that sense of adventure?"

Rita rolled her eyes. Rachel turned round to observe the mass of people dancing and moving around in front of them on the dancefloor with her elbows on the bar.

"Girl or guy?"

Rita sighed and a smile spread across her face. "Surprise me"

After a few seconds of observation, Rachel turned back around to face Rita.

"Okay. Brunette, black bodycon dress. Over my right shoulder."

Rita peered over subtly.

"Shiiiiiit!" she exclaimed and shrunk out of sight behind Rachel.

"What? What Reets?"

"Oh my god I don't believe this.." Rita put her head in her hands.

"What!"

"That's my bloody boss!"

Rachel immediately swung round, all subtlety out of the window.

"What her? Brunette curls? Jesus Rita she's a bit of alright"

Rita shook her head smirking. "Don't even go there she's my boss! She's Clinical Lead in the ED"

"What? I may be married but a girl can still admire" Rachel laughed.

"Is she on the market?"

"Far as I know.."

"Well then...don't tell me you haven't thought about it Reets!"

Rita turned a deep shade of red.

"That answers my question"

Rita peered over Rachel's shoulder again warily and made sure Connie hadn't seen them.

"I'm not having this conversation with you! I don't even think she bats for that team anyway"

"But you have considered it" Rita rolled her eyes.

"Offer still stands"

"What! No way am I hitting on her. No way. I want to keep my head firmly on my shoulders thank you"

Rachel turned her head.

"Too late she's coming over!" Rachel giggled at the look of horror on Rita's face.

"Shiiit. Jesus. Hide mee Rach"

Before Rita knew it. Connie was standing in front of her hands on her hips and eyebrows raised.

"Rita... Fancy seeing you here"

Rita turned an even deep shade of red.

"Mrs Beauchamp. This is Rachel my sister" she mumbled waving in Rachel's direction. They shook hands.

"Hi. Call me Connie" she smiled sweetly.

Rita broke the silence. "What you drinking Connie?"

"Oh martini please"

Rita ordered. Rachel mouthed 'go for it Freeman!' over Connie's shoulder. She pursed her lips.

Connie grinned inwardly. She'd managed to escape from the guy she had brought. In terms of a first date, it was not going well. She did not appreciate his hands all over her. Making excuses she spotted Rita and a blonde woman at the bar, she had longer hair but they shared the same nose and smile. She observed Rita, she was wearing a figure hugging navy dress with silver heels that gave her a bit of height. Connie felt a tingle down her spine. She looked good.

"So urm Connie. How's your night been so far?"

Rita said trying to make conversation.

"Bloody awful. Had to escape from him" she motioned to the dark haired guy leaving the bar looking pissed off.

"Too touchy feely" Rita nodded. She noticed Rachel over Connie's shoulder winking suggestively again.

Short of anything else to say, Rita's mind instantly switched to work.

"Busy on shift tomorrow?"

Connie smirked at this change of subject. "Yep got a nice pile of paperwork waiting for me"

Rachel rolled her eyes at Rita over Connie's shoulder. She started making kissing faces and biting her lip. Rita choked into her glass.

"You okay?"

"Yep sorry went down the wrong way"

Rita glared at Rachel.

"Urm do you wanna go and sit down?" she motioned to a table and they went across to it.

"So umm. What do you do Rachel?"

"Oh I'm a teacher. I work at my daughters school"

"Oh that's nice. I've got a daughter as well - Grace" Connie quickly changed the subject.

Rachel punched Rita on the arm.

"Whereas Reets here has never found settling down easy, have you Reets?"

Rita just rolled her eyes, Connie smirked.

"Another round?" Rachel went off to the bar leaving Rita and Connie alone.

Connie broke the silence. "You two look similar"

"Yeah she got Dad's eyes and I got Mum's nose. Think I know who came off worse"

"I wouldn't be so sure" Connie grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

Three rounds later, both Connie and Rita were feeling the effects of the alcohol. Rachel watched on amused as they danced wildly on the dancefloor. Rita fell over again on her way back to the table, dragging Connie down by the hand.

"Whooops"

"Clumsy Reets" Connie chuckled and helped her up.

Rita just giggled uncontrollably.

"Right think I'm going to make a move" Rachel got up. "Kids to get home to and all that." She looked right at Rita and pointed. "Make sure you get home safely yeah? Don't want to have to come and scrape you up off the pavement like I have done before"

Rita mock saluted.

"Yes boss"

Rachel giggled. "Or out of skip like last time"

Rita turned cherry red, Connie smirked turning to Rita.

"A skip? Really?"

"Not my finest hour I'll admit" Rita smirked.

Rachel hugged Rita who nearly slipped over again.

"Lovely to meet you Connie"

"You too"

She left.

Connie put her arm round Rita as she got up. Not wanting a repeat of her falling over.

"Shall I call us a taxi?"

Rita grinned and nodded cheekily.

Outside the air was a lot cooler than Rita remembered. She pulled her jacket around her once again.

Connie giggled as Rita made faces at her. She watched Rita's brown eyes twinkle with mischief. The taxi arrived and they got in.

Connie bumped her head on the window and they both broke down in fits of laughter.

"Why are you not this funny at work?" Rita said between giggles.

Connie took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"God we should get this drunk more often"

"Together?" Rita asked suggestively.

Connie nodded and grinned.

"You're plenty of fun to be around. Plus you look great in that dress" Connie eyed Rita's bare legs again for what felt like the 50th time that evening.

Rita exhaled. "You can talk. You always look amazing. Effortlessly"

Connie snorted. "Hardly effortless"

The taxi pulled up at Connie's house. They both got out and it sped off into the night. Rita had taken off her shoes in the taxi and felt ridiculously short next to Connie. She went to walk off barefoot down the street.

"Wait!" Connie fumbled with her keys in the lock.

"Come in Rita?"

Bounding back to the door, Rita grinned. Her head was swimming.

They both burst through the door way. Connie tripped on the front step and fell into the corridor much to Rita's amusement.

"Not funny Freeman! Stop making me laugh"

Connie dumped her shoes in the hall and crawled into the living room. Rita threw herself down on the sofa. Connie tripped up again trying to get up and fell on top of Rita.

"Wooooah Mrs Beauchamp" Rita three up her hands in mock protest through laughter.

"Buy me a drink first"

Connie giggled uncontrollably.

"I did remember"

Connie's world was tilting off balance. Her eyes closed. Rita felt sleep takeover.


	3. Chapter 3

Opening one eye, Rita stopped breathing. Connie Beauchamp was fast asleep next to her on the sofa, her leg draped across Rita's. She stirred and mumbled something in her sleep before opening an eye and wincing at the light.

"Rita?"

She noticed their position.

"Oh shit sorry.." she said getting up quickly. Rita followed suit.

Once standing Rita looked down at herself. Still in the same dress she wore the night before. 'Classy Freeman. Very classy' her conscience provided.

"I look awful" Connie said as she looked in the living room mirror.

"I'm going to go and get a shower. I can drop you home before your shift if you'd like?"

"Yeah that'd be great" Rita responded, not making eye contact with Connie.

"Haven't got any paracetamol have you doctor?"

Connie smirked. "You read my mind, Nurse Freeman"

Half an hour later, Rita got out of Connie's car at her house.

"See you in half an hour" Connie called. "Oh and Rita.."

"Mmmm?"

"We should definitely do that again" she grinned.

Rita laughed. "Yeah I'm up for that as long as I choose the drinks next time. Didn't have you down as a Vodka kind of girl"

Connie smirked. "I'm full of surprises me"


	4. Chapter 4

Rita looked at her reflection in the mirror. After a shower and some breakfast she definitely looked better. She traced a finger along her jaw over the spot where Connie had drunkenly kissed her goodnight on the sofa the night before.

Grabbing her jacket, phone and keys, Rita left the house and started walking towards the hospital. As she rounded the corner, she spotted Connie standing in the car park waiting for an ambulance to arrive. Rita felt her cheeks flush as Connie beamed at her, she tucked her fringe behind her ear absentmindedly. Only thoughts of Connie wrapped around her last night coming back.

Once changed into her scrubs, Rita busied herself at the Nurse's station. The two paracetamol she had taken this morning were already starting to wear off and her head was swimming. She rubbed her forehead.

"Bloody vodka..." she muttered under her breath.

Leaning against the other side of the desk, Cal smirked.

"Late one then?"

"Yeah...something like that. Think I'm gonna go and take my break now."

Rita wandered off to the staffroom.

Robyn was sat on the sofa with a magazine.

"You okay Rita? You look awful"

"Oh thanks Robyn...I'm in dire need of some more paracetamol actually."

Rita wobbled, nearly losing her balance. Her vision was blurring.

Robyn jumped straight up and was at her side.

"Are you sure you're okay? Come and sit down" Robyn led her to the sofa.

Swatting away her hand, Rita stood and marched off.

"Look I'm fine Robyn. I appreciate the concern but I really need to get back to work."

Spinning on her heel, Rita stalked off back to the Nurse's station. She tried sorting through some patient notes to focus her thoughts.

The world started spinning again. Gripping on to the desk, Rita felt the tell-tale hot then cold sweats coming on.

Zoe stopped next to her. "Rita are you alright? You look really pale"

Immediately Rita barged past and made straight for the staff toilets. Reaching the sink, she threw up violently. Zoe was hot on her heels.

"Come on. Sit down. There we go" Zoe guided her to the floor.

She felt Rita's forehead and checked her pulse.

"Okay you're really hot and you're heat rate is raised. Heavy night last night?"

Rita nodded slowly, her head pounding.

"But I've never had a hangover this bad before"

Seconds later Charlie and Connie rushed into the room.

"Zoe we've got a high speed RTC coming in. We're gonna need you on this." Charlie informed her.

"I'll take over here." Connie motioned to Zoe. "You go."

Zoe left with Charlie.

"Right up you get." Connie took Rita's hands and pulled her to her feet. She immediately felt a new wave of nausea rush over her. Spinning round, Rita threw up again.

Connie stroked the back of her neck.

"Sorry. This isn't very professional..." Rita mumbled holing back her fringe.

"Don't be silly. We all overdo it sometimes. Plus this is half my fault as well."

Rita grinned. "It was a great night."

Connie smirked back.

"Lets get you to a bed. I want to check you over."

Rita went to protest. "There's no need..." Connie held her hand up to stop her. "That wasn't a request"

Connie located a free cubicle and drew the curtains across. Rita sat up on the bed.

"Right."

Connie shone a torch in Rita's eyes and checked her heart rate.

"Hmmm still a little raised. How's your temperature?"

"You're burning up Rita."

"Rita? Rita?" Connie shook her shoulder.

"Okay loss of consciousness." Drawing back the curtains, Connie motioned to Robyn.

"Robyn I need your help on this. Can you get a line in to get some fluids into her."

"Oh my god is that Rita? Is she okay?"

"She will be."

Rita groaned from behind Connie.

"Rita? You passed out. It's me Connie. How are you feeling?"

Rita lent over the bed and threw up violently.

Robyn rushed over. "I'll get that"

"Mm sorry." Rita mumbled. Connie shook her head. "Don't be. This definitely is not just a hangover. We need to sort this out."

Connie took some bloods and had them fast tracked to the lab.

An hour later, Rita woke from a fitful sleep. Connie was sitting by her bedside on her ipad.

"Connie? What happened?" Rita chocked, her throat dry.

"You passed out. Don't worry, we've sent bloods to the lab."

"Why are you here? Don't you have work to do?"

Connie shrugged. "We're quiet. Zoe's got resus covered. I was only going to sit in my office and do paperwork anyway so I might as well do it here. Plus...I feel somewhat responsible."

"It's not your fault"

Rita giggled to herself.

"God. I think I'll refuse that offer to go out with you again if it ends like this every time..."

Connie chuckled.

Lofty drew back the curtain beaming at Rita.

"Bloods are back."

Connie grabbed the sheet and studied it. The colour drained from her face.

"What?" Rita was immediately propped up on her elbows.

"No it's nothing to worry about now. It wasn't just a bad hangover. It was Rohypnol. Someone spiked your drink."

"Rohypnol? Jesus christ."

Rita slumped back on to the bed.

"You should feel much better now. The effect wears off once you've slept and you threw most of it up anyway."

"Yeah I feel fine. Please can I get out of this gown now."

Connie smirked. "Sure." She drew the curtain across the cubicle.

Rita changed back into her scrubs quickly that had been left folded by her bed. 'Was it Connie who folded them so neatly?' she wondered.

Outside the cubicle, Connie waited patiently for Rita to emerge.

"You need to replace the fluid you lost." She handed Rita a bottle of water.

"Thanks." Ria gulped some down eagerly.

"Do you want to spend the rest of your shift in the staffroom. You shouldn't really work."

Rita protested. "Can I not just sort notes or something?"

Connie put her hands on her hips defiantly.

"Please? I want to make myself useful after all the trouble I've caused today."

"Fine as long as it's just paperwork. And if you feel tired, go and lie down in the on call room."

Rita mock saluted. "Yes boss"

Connie grinned and shook her head.

At the end of the shift, Rita shut her locker door and rested her head against the cool metal. It had been a bloody long day. All she wanted now was a hot bath and bed.

Connie caught up with her as she walked out of the ED entrance.

"Any recurrence in symptoms call me straight away and come in."

"Yes Doc." Rita smirked.

Connie handed Rita a piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"My mobile number."

"Oh right. Thanks."Rita blushed slightly.

"See you tomorrow then." Rita called back as she walked away.

Connie stood by her car and watched Rita go. She smiled. 'Mmm. Not bad at all' she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

"Rita?"

"Hmmmm?" Rita didn't look up from the computer screen at the Nurse's station. There was a long pause.

She sighed expecting it to be Tess ready to moan at her about the state of the stock cupboard. "If this is about the stock cupboard..."

She looked up and stopped when she saw Connie leaning on the other side of the desk. She looked nervous, a rarely seen emotion in Connie Beauchamp. This immediately got Rita's attention.

"Yes what can I do for you?" Rita added a hint of sarcasm to her voice, knowing this evoked a reaction in Connie.

The two had been tiptoeing around each other since the incident with the Rohypnol. Connie had been extra nice and Rita was tired of it. All this messing around was boring and truth be told Rita liked it when Connie was difficult. That's what drew her attention. She liked a challenge.

Rita watched Connie clear her throat and tuck her hair behind her ear several times. She glanced around to make sure no one was listening.

"Spit it out." Rita raised her eyebrows.

"I was wondering if you were free this Friday evening?"

Rita mouth dropped open in shock. Blushing she snapped back to reality.

"Urm yes I am...why?"

"I was thinking we could go out to get a drink or something...I urm have somewhere in mind."

Rita couldn't believe what she was hearing. She noticed Connie shift her weight uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Yes that would be lovely."

Connie had been acting weird all week, it was obvious she was planning something but Rita had not expected her to be so up front about it.

"Okay. Good. Great."

Connie smiled looking relieved more than anything else. Rita laughed, she thought she'd ask before Connie walked away.

"Connie. Can I ask you something?"

Connie spun back round.

"Yes of course"

"Were you...nervous about asking me? There was really no need to be."

Connie rolled her eyes and scratched the back of her neck.

"Maybe I was.."

Seeing Cal coming towards them, Connie walked off quickly muttering something about getting back to work. She retreated to her office shutting the door firmly behind her.

"Great. Nice one Connie. Really subtle and mature. Bloody stupid.." she muttered to herself sitting down in her chair heavily.

"Not a bloody nervous teenager come on get it together Beauchamp."

She was interrupted by Charlie notifying her of an incoming RTC. Rita fell into step with her on the way to resus. Walking next to Rita was distracting, Connie focused on the lighter hairs on the back of Rita's neck rather than listening to Charlie relaying the details of the incident.

"Connie? Earth to Mrs Beauchamp?"

"What? oh sorry yes...fell how far off a ladder?"

The reached the patient and Connie conducted the primary survey.

Getting on with taking some bloods, Rita absentmindedly ran a hand across the back of her neck. Connie wasn't staring at her was she? She had felt her eyes burning into her.

Connie stood at the foot of the bed and tried as hard as she could to focus on the BP and GCS readings in front of her. It was no use, Rita's careful hands inserting the syringe and taking the blood were all she could see. She watched as Rita chatted to the patient cheerily, tucking her fringe behind her ear. She stuck her tongue out in concentration. That was too much. Connie muttered to the resus nurse about LFTs and blood gases before spinning on her heel and leaving the room.

Connie sat down heavily in her office and hung her head. Jesus christ Connie this was bad. Much worse than you thought. Much worse.

Rita entered the office.

"You okay Connie? You left rather suddenly."

Connie cleared her throat. "Yes fine. Make sure Mr Simons has 2mg of morphine and then we can send him to CT when they're ready."

Rita took a step back. "Okay...Are you sure you're okay?"

"Of course." Connie plastered on a fake smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Friday came around all too quickly for Connie. She swept into the ED with her usual imperial expression but on the inside she had to admit she was nervous. Moving quickly towards her office, Connie glanced around for the tell-tale little blonde head bobbing around cubicles but Rita was nowhere in sight. Her heart sank. Frowning, Connie entered her office. Putting down her bags and grabbing her stethoscope, she went over to the Nurse's station.

"Charlie. Have you seen Rita around?"

Charlie looked up from some patient notes. "I haven't actually." He watched Connie's eyes narrow. Walking past, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Go easy on her. She's really trying to impress you, to show you she is of value to this department."

Connie smiled and gave him a small nod. 'She doesn't need to try and impress me, she's already done that...' she thought as memories of undressing Rita and putting her in a gown came flooding back. She blushed.

Deciding to give Rita fifteen more minutes, Connie busied herself with paperwork.

She was almost immediately interrupted by Zoe with a critically ill patient in resus wanting a second opinion.

Over an hour later, Connie traced the path back to her office. She scanned the busy ED in front of her. Dr Knight was leaning up against the desk still trying flirt with an agency nurse, Dr Hardy rushed past with an inquisitive looking Dr Chao hot on his heels. Connie's shoulders dropped. Still no Rita.

"Tess. Isn't Rita supposed to be on shift?"

"Hmm. Yes she called in sick so Lofty's in to cover for her."

"Called in sick?" Connie raised an eyebrow.

"I know that was my reaction. She's never called in sick before." Tess shrugged and wandered over to cubicles.

"Leave this with me..." Connie went back to her office and sat down heavily. Slipping her feet out of her Laboutin heels, a small mercy she gave herself when no one could see under the desk, Connie steepled her hands thoughtfully. After a few minutes she glanced over at her mobile phone where it sat placed neatly on her desk. Rita had her number. She should call her to see if she was alright. They were on friendly terms after all. She had a duty of care as her boss. But she had never actually called Rita from her personal phone before, it felt as though she was over-stepping a boundary.

Clearing her throat, Connie selected Rita's number and called it. Three rings. Four rings. Straight to voice mail. Releasing the breath she had been holding, Connie slumped back in her chair. Right, she would have to go and see if Rita was alright herself.

"Charlie. I'm taking my lunch break early. Can you get Zoe and Dylan to hold the fort?"

Connie swept past the flustered looking staff nurse.

"Urm...okay. Where are you off to? We're swamped in here..."

Connie didn't slow down. "It's important," she called over her shoulder and she was gone.

Charlie opened his mouth to protest but realised it was too late. Must be really bloody important...' he muttered.

Connie tapped Rita's address into google maps. The little marker appeared only a few streets from the ED. Smiling Connie made her way out of the car park and down the road. Now she knew where Rita lived she was curious to know more, get a little snapshot into the life of Rita outside of work. Turning the corner, Connie spotted number 16 - a bright green door with one of the numbers hanging slightly wonky. A smirk flashed across her face. Stopping at the front gate, Connie took a deep breath. She knew there was no going back now. If anything was overstepping any boundaries, it was this. The unfamiliar unsettling feeling of butterflies began in her stomach. She took a step back. Eyeing the way she had just come, Connie thought about walking away. Returning to work. She shouldn't be here. She was Rita's boss, not a friend. She had to remain professional. But Connie knew deep down that she couldn't do that. Thoughts of Rita had been keeping her up at night ever since that night in the club. She saw Rita in that dress every time she closed her eyes.

'You have to do this Con. Come on Beauchamp be brave. Its like any high stakes operation or procedure. If done by the book, the chances of a good outcome are high.'

Connie held her breath and walked through the front gate and knocked loudly on the front door. She didn't breathe until she heard a bang from the other side and some loud swearing. Rita opened the door a crack and peered through.

"What...?"

Her eyes visibly widened and she opened the door fully when she realised who it was.

"Con- Mrs Beauchamp? What are you doing here?"

It took Connie a few seconds to respond. "Urm. Well I came to see if you were alright. You never ever call in sick."

Rita realised Connie was still standing on the doorstep.

"Sorry. Come in." she mumbled.

Connie followed Rita through to the kitchen. She pointed inquisitively at the upturned kayak in the hallway. Rita just rolled her eyes.

"That's what I tripped up on. Don't ask."

"Yes I did hear quite a lot of loud swearing from the other side of the door." Connie teased. Rita went red to the tips of her ears.

"Do you want like a drink or something?"

"Tea."

Rita nodded.

"So urm...why didn't you come in to work?" Connie questioned leaning against the worktop.

Rita stiffened. Even with her back to Connie, she could feel her brown eyes boring into her. Searching for answers.

Rita set the hot mug down in front of Connie and sat down at the kitchen table.

There was a long pause. Rita steepled her fingers in thought, she never once made eye contact with Connie.

"I..." Rita rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well...the truth?" Connie nodded slowly.

"I was trying to avoid you actually."

"Oh...I suspected it may have been that." Connie looked at the floor. "Look I'm sorry if I was out of order by asking you to come out tonight. I realise I overstepped the mark. I should be going." Connie made to leave but Rita was immediately on her feet with a hand on Connie's arm.

"No. I'm sorry. I just freaked out...I wanted you to ask me. What I mean to say is...I'm glad you did and I was just being silly. I don't want you to go."

A grin spread across Connie's face.

"Lets just call it a 'crisis of confidence'. Despite popular belief I...er...don't do this sort of thing very often." Rita blushed and looked down.

Connie laughed. "You, Nurse Freeman, are adorable."

She took a leap of faith and pulled Rita into a deep kiss. Now Rita was grinning.

"Alright well some of us do actually have to get back to work." Connie moved towards the door.

"Remember to keep your fluids up and take a few paracetamol for the headache. Doctor's orders," she added with a wink. Moving closer to Rita, she whispered in her ear. "And I'll come and pick you up at 8"

With that she was gone leaving Rita smiling in her hallway.


End file.
